Unstable
by A.L. Newcomb
Summary: He doesn't understand why Bruce is being so cold. He doesn't know why he can't connect with his friends. He doesn't understand why his world is falling apart. Robin and Dick are falling fast and they both need someone to catch them.
1. Chapter 1

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I have artist block so I'm writing. I'm really weird lately and I need to write something depressing so we'll see where this goes. I've been writing a lot of slash so I'm changing it up a bit. This is going to be really dark and Bruce is going to be a really bad guy at first.

Chapter one

He's been unmoving for three hours. He lays on his back staring at the ceiling, his limbs spread out. His chest rises and falls slowly. Something feels dead within him, something has for so long.

Richard Grayson closes his blue eyes and bits his lip. This is so wrong. Nothing is right. Not with the team, not with school and not with Bruce…not Bruce at all.

Dick finally rolls onto his side staring at the wall or at the poster of the flying Grayson's. His heart throbs at the sight. His parents, his kind, good, loving parents are gone. For what? They did nothing, nothing at all. And now he wishes he had died with them.

"Richard," a voice breaks threw his thought. Dick turns over and sees Bruce Wayne standing in the doorway. Dick feels his throat close up. Bruce has been so cold lately, and so harsh.

"It's time for patrol," the batman says and turns and leaves. Dick rises off the bed and walks behind his mentor. Once in the cave Dick changes and gets in the batmobile. Bruce takes off, Dick rest his head against the window.

Normally these rides are silent but it's comforting but this is uncomfortable to say the least. It's been this way for so long, Dick wonders what happened. The silence is interrupted by a radio signal; Joker has escaped from Arkham. Dick's heart drops.

He hasn't been functioning well lately; he can barely keep his mind from blurring. But there's no telling batman something like that.

They drive to the warehouse distract where Joker was sighted. The move in the shadows, Dick a foot or two behind his mentor. Now they here mad cackling and screaming. The pair rushes towards the noise and what they find is horrific;

The joker has slaughtered every worker in the warehouse. They lay in bloody heaps, laughs frozen on their dead faces. Dick's heart clenches.

Batman charges while Robin is frozen. He won't move he CAN'T move. He doesn't see the henchman coming up behind him. He does feel the knife pressed to his throat. He doesn't scream or hear the threat the man screams. He does hear the Jokers mad laughter. He feels himself being dropped and hears Bruce's fist shattering his captor's nose.

Bruce doesn't check on him he goes after the joker. Dick lays motionless on the ground waiting for his 'father' to come back. It feels like hours but soon he sees Bruce's boots.

"Get up," Bruce growls.

"I-I," Dick's words are broken. "I can't …" Bruce growls again and pulls Dick up.

"The joker got away," Bruce snarls. "Get in the car and stay there."

"But"

"NOW," Bruce shouts. Dick doesn't question any further.

?

When they return to the cave Dick exits the car and tries to go up stair to the manor but Bruce stops him.

"What the hell was that," Bruce demands. "You didn't even try to get away! You didn't even move!"

"I'm sorry," Dick whispers.

"I don't want sorry," Bruce snaps. "I want you to get your fucking head in the game!" Dick looks down at his shoes. Bruce wasn't acting like Bruce anymore; he hasn't in a long time. No now he's just batman.

"Get upstairs," Bruce says turning away from his son. "I've got work to do." Dick doesn't say anything, he just goes. Dick practically fleas the cave, running past Alfred on his way up. He doesn't even look at the man.

Dick goes into his room and locks the door. He doesn't even make it to the bed when he collapses on the floor and breaking down.

Just like every other night…


	2. Chapter 2

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: sorry it took so long

Chapter two

A pounding on the bed room door wakes Dick from his painful sleep on the floor. He groans miserably and sits.

"Dick why the hell is the door locked," Bruce's voice shouts through the door. "Get up you has to go to school!" Dick drags himself and gets up, no time for a shower. Unlocking the door Dick comes down to the kitchen. Bruce is already gone and it breaks Dick's heart. Bruce use to always give him a ride to school.

Alfred Drives him fighting back every urge to talk to the boy but last time he tried Dick screamed at him then burst into tears and ran out of the room. A similar reaction came from Bruce minus the tears. Alfred hasn't felt so helpless since Bruce's parents died.

When the car gets to Gotham academy Dick hurries out without a goodbye.

?

The day drags on in misery. Dick doesn't talk to anyone anymore, not even Barbara. He goes through his classes slowly praying it to be over, but at the same time he doesn't want it to because he'll have to go to mount Justice.

He'll have to act happy, smile cockily, butcher the English language. He hasn't made up anything food in months. All he wants is to do is cry. He wants to tell someone, Wally. But Wally has his own problems, his dad mostly. Bruce isn't Dick's real dad, even if he uses to feel like it.

No one on the team should have to deal with his problems. No matter how bad he wants to bawl like he's an eight year old again and curls into someone's arms. He wants to hear Wally make a bad joke to make him feel better or Roy ruffle his hair. But he never sees Roy anymore. He wants to feel Bruce's hand run through his hair and hug him close. He wants to feel like he's worth someone's time, like someone loves him. But he knows it's not true, so why pretend.

By the end of the school day Dick has failed a math test, forgot every school book and spent lunch crying in the bathroom. He makes his way to the hidden Zeta beam in the telephone booth. The computer announces his presence. He hears his friends laughing and bickering. No one greets him or even looks, it's like he's not even there.

He doesn't even bother making himself known. He runs to the gym to try to clear his head. He does to the rings and starts a basic set of moves. It should be easy, so why is he falling? He closes his eyes ready to hit the ground, just like mom and dad.

The ground is so close but there's a voice, someone yelling his name and he's caught. Under his shades Robin blinks and looks up at…Roy Harper.

"R-Roy," Dick stutters. "What are you doing here?" Roy frowns.

"Just stopping in," he admits. "Are you okay? I've never seen you fall like that!" Robin shakes his head and stands. He hasn't felt as close with Roy since the blow up at the hall of justice. Roy hasn't felt like the same person but here he is with what seems like genuine concern. Dick flinches.

He doesn't want it, his friends concern. He doesn't deserve it! He's a useless pain. God no wonder Bruce has been treating him this way. He's pathetic.

Now Roy is just staring at him still looking so concerned. Dick shoves away from him and turns his back on the red head.

"I'm fine," Dick says a little harsher then he meant. Roy frowns deeply and touches Dick's shoulder.

"Come one don't be like that," Roy tries to give a reassuring smile. "Whatever it is we can figure it out. It's okay."

"I said I'm fine," Dick whips around and shouts. "I'm fine! I don't need help! I-I…." he feels himself breaking quick so he runs. Shoving past Roy he runs out of the gym and to his bike. He leaves the mountain with no clue where he is going.


	3. Chapter 3

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: wow lots of reviews! God I feel so mean! Dick's friends are being jerks and their like my favorite characters

Chapter three

He almost crashed his bike five times in his attempt to get away from mount justice and around the third time he started to question; where the hell am I going? And the truth, the god to honest truth is he just doesn't know.

To Gotham? Why? So Bruce can give him the cold shoulder? So he can yell at him and tell him what a mistake he is? No he doesn't want that.

Back to the mountain? To his friends who ignore him and give him false concern? To his 'best friend' who would rather chase skirt then hang with him? Not that Dick can blame.

There's nowhere to go. Nowhere is he wanted. He's just useless heavy on the less. Nowhere to go, nowhere he's wanted.

(Break)

Roy stares blankly at the gym mat wonder what the hell just happened. Dick had never blocked him like that. No, quite the opposite in fact. Dick and Wally had often come to him for advice when their mentors didn't quite fit.

Of course both have become more confident and bull headed not needing their 'big brother', Wally much more than Dick. But Dick has never so blandly pushed him aside. It's scary.

Roy rubs the back of his red head and stalks out of the gym. Maybe Wally knows what's going on. Roy finds Wally in the kitchen (no surprise). Wally looks up at Roy and gives him a mouthful smile. Roy fights back a laugh.

"Walls," Roy approaches. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure," Wally says shoving down the rest of his Popsicle down his throat.

"Has Robin seemed off lately," Roy asks leaning on the counter. "I was just with him and…" he can't finish because he is cut off.

"Wait…Rob was here," Wally asks looking surprised. "I didn't even know he was here!" Wally's voice lacks concern or interest, it makes the archer angry.

"How did you not know," Roy demands. "The computer is so loud you can hear it through the whole mountain!"

"I don't know I was preoccupied," Wally raises his hands in defense. "What's the big deal?"

"He seemed really messed up," Roy snaps. "He fell off the bars and wasn't even going to catch himself!"

"Rob is fine," Wally waves it away. "He would have told me if something was wrong!" Wally seems annoyed but so is Roy. The older turns on his heels.

"I swear West your head is a big empty hole just like your stomach," and the archer is gone.

(Break line)

Dick finds himself at the grave of his parents. He sits with his legs crisscross on the damp grass. There are small patches of dirty snow here and there reminding Dick that Christmas is near. He used to love Christmas, whether it was with his parents or Bruce.

Bruce always did his best to give him a normal, happy Christmas, and his can. But now Dick doubts he'll even bother.

Dick reaches out and touches the grave, there's only one. The stone is ice cold and it matches the feeling in his chest. Dick starts to cry. Soon his breath is coming to fast and he's not breathing right. Now he's gone from sitting to curling on the sobbing.

His defense kicks in and soon he's asleep. Almost five hours later he is awoken by the harsh cold of night and the sound of his cell phone. Bruce is screaming in his ear for him to get home, if you can even call it that anymore.

A/N: I suffer from clinical depression myself and sleeping in the most common thing I do. My sophomore year I was so depressed that I'd sleep through almost every class.


	4. Chapter 4

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: idk very confused, very pleased

Chapter four

Dick can barely stand. His head is spinning and aching and his stomach is doing more flips then him in his old circus act. It's his own fault. What kind of idiot falls asleep in a graveyard in winter? Dick Grayson feels like he could curl up and die.

He doesn't dare tell Bruce. It's become clear Bruce barely wants him anymore; he can't give him any reason to get rid of him for good.

Dick curls into a ball and attempts to find some kind of restful sleep.

(Break line)

Dick drags himself into mount justice. His feet feel like they are cement blocks. He feels so ill, like he's going to drop dead any second. He slips past his team (not that it was any trouble). He quickly hides away in his room, where curls under the blankets.

Even though his eyes burn with the need to sleep he can't find sleep. His body whips and turns miserably, the seats tangling his body way to tight. Small whimpers escape his lips and soon they turn into small sobs.

(Break line)

Superboy's ears prick like a dog that caught a high pitched noise. He frowns deeply. The sound is slightly similar, but not. It's a sound he's only really heard up front from M'gann. But this is not M'gann.

Conner follows the sound with interest and concern. The sound leads him to Robin's door where to his surprise he finds M'gann already there (I'm sorry I love writing supermartian).

"M'gann," Conner asks approaching his girlfriend.

"There's a sadness coming from him," M'gann has a glossy look to her eyes. Conner gets closer and listens. He can definitely tell its crying. He feels tenses, not use to giving comfort. Still he thinks something needs to be done; he doesn't like it when his friends suffer.

M'gann, who can't handle anymore lightly pushes the door open and steps in. Robin is curled tight in his bed; his shoulder's shaking a little.

M'gann floats over the bed and lightly touches the Youngers shoulder. Robin jumps and sits strait up wiping his eyes with a fury.

"What's up," he tries to make his voice normally but his throat is raw and scratchy. M'gann frowns and touches the boy's forehead.

"Robin you're burning up," M'gann gasps. "Why are you here! You're sick!" Robin brushes her hand away.

"I'm fine," he chokes out barely able to hold back the tears of self-loathing and…joy? Why joy? Is it the fact that for the first time in months someone is showing real concern for him?

"You're crying," Superboy states. And he's right; tears are slipping from under Robin's mask that he didn't even notice. Robin shakes his head miserably.

M'gann places her hand on Robin's cheek. The boy want push her away but he does the exact opposite. Robin throws his arms around her waist and starts sobbing into her blouse.

The green girl doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the sobbing, running her hands over his hair. Soon Dick's breathe evens and he's asleep with his head on M'gann's lap. She looks to Superboy who is feeling rather useless.

"What's wrong with him," Conner whisper's not wanting to wake his young friend.

"I don't know," M'gann whispers back, still stroking Robin's hair. "I've never seen him so upset."

"So what do we do," Conner asks.

"I think we should talk to batman….."

A/N: I love M'gann; I can totally see her doing this.


	5. Chapter 5

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: gotta kick this sucker out for Christ sakes

Chapter five

Dick is in a semi peaceful despite the fact he is still sick. His mind is warm fuzzy blank, dreamless and at rest. A state he wishes he could stay at forever. He is at peace until the opening door wakes him. Dick sits up and his heart drops when he sees batman standing over him. Dick sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Batman," Dick blinks suddenly feeling very scared when he see the very obvious scowl on Bruce's face.

"I've made it clear this team is not a place for drama," Bruce growls.

"What are you…oh…," the memory of crying into M'gann's lap. She and Conner must have told Bruce. Of course they would have thought they were helping. Oh god, he thinks. Oh dear god.

"I do not appreciate being called away from far more important things to do then deal with then teenage bull shit," Bruce barks out. "Get up and get moving."

"w-wha where are we going," Dick asks barrel managing to stand without falling back over.

"Home," Bruce snaps. "You can barely keep your head out of your ass, I can't trust you on a mission, and you're off the team until you can get your shit together." Dick's mouth drops open.

"What? NO," he cries out. "You can't do that!"

"Oh can't I," Bruce growls. "Last I checked I'm your legal guardian."

"Well you're not my father," Dick screams. "You're not anything anymore! Just batman." Dick shoves past the dark knight. Bruce grabs Dick wrist, tightly.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going," Bruce squeezes tightly on Dick's thin arm. The teen grits his teeth against the pain.

"Let go," Dick snaps.

"No," Bruce growls. Dick's mind is racing, he can't think, he slams his foot into Bruce's knee. The man gives a grunt of pain as he hits the ground. And Dick runs like hell is on his heels. Out of the room, to the back door where his bike his parked, and he is gone.

(Seven hours later)

Batman has his cowl down as he stares blankly at the bat computer. His eyes are red, blood shot as they have been for months. The stress is over whelming him and his own action disgust him.

But he can't bare to see Dick look at him with love and affection, not when he has failed. Not when he failed to keep the man who destroyed the boy he loves more than life itself is out there. And now so is his son.

A/N: okay time to hate Bruce less?


	6. Chapter 6

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: back again

Chapter six

The streets of Central are cold, snow turned to sleet and sleet turned to icy rain. His sweat shirt is soaking and it's seeped under to his t-shirt and his skin. Shivers rake up and down his spine. It occurred to him about three hours ago that Roy doesn't live with Oliver anymore. Sure he could ask Ollie, but Ollie would call Bruce and the bruises on his wrist are telling him that's not good.

Dick wants to call Roy, but at the same time he doesn't want to bother him. He's nothing but bother to anyone and Roy has his own issues to coop with. So he keeps walking praying that something good will magically happen. Maybe he'll get hit by a bus and die, than he can see his parents….

Oh look….a bus

?

Roy Harper sits on a roof above the streets of Central. Nothing is really happening as of late, strangely calm in fact. Both Ollie and he have had much to do. Still he sticks with his route. Sometimes he wishes his new costume had sleeve, its freaking cold! He looks down at the street and sees something; a black haired boy stepping in front of a bus.

"SHIT," Roy cries out as he leaps from the roof, races across the street and tackles the boy to the other side of the street. Their bodies roll and skid. Roy does his best to block the kid from the street but barely manages.

The bus zooms past and Roy looks down at the kid now tucked into his arms. Roy's eyes go wide under his domino mask.

"DICK," Roy's mouth drops open. "Dick what the fucking hell were you doing? You Jumped in front of a bus?" Roy glares at the blue eyed boy but just sees a little kid shaking from cold. Roy brushes his hand against Dick's forehead.

"Shit you're burning up," Roy mutters. "We should call Bruce." Dick's eyes snap open wide.

"NO," he cries. "NO! Please don't call Bruce! PLEASE!" Roy blinks in surprise.

"Okay kid," he sooths. "I won't call Bruce, but you need to get out of the cold." Dick doesn't even move. Roy sighs and Pick's Dick up wondering what the hell happened to the kid.

Roy makes quick work of getting Dick to his apartment. Once inside Roy give the boy a towel, oversized sweatshirt and pajama pants. After Dick is dry and changed Roy wraps him in his thickest blanket and makes hot chocolate before sitting on the coach.

"Alright kid talk," Roy says. "And none of that blocking bullshit." Dick looks down at the yellow stained coffee mug and squeezes his eyes shut.

"I…just feel so alone," Robin whimpers. "Wally's to busy trying to find a girlfriend, Conner and M'gann are together. And Bruce…" Dick just shakes his head and Roy sees his wrist.

"Did he do that," Roy growls suddenly feeling full blow rage. Dick nods.

"He's been…not himself anymore," Dick's voice his broken. "He's batman all the time. It's like he doesn't care anymore. He yells at me, treats me like I'm nothing but a burden. It's like…he doesn't even want me anymore." The flood gates open and Dick curls into a ball sobbing like he does so much lately. It only takes Roy a second to bring his little brother into his arms and hug him tight.

"Dick please doesn't cry," Roy mumbles running his hand threw Dick's still soaked hair. "It'll be okay, we'll figure this out okay?" Dick nods into Roy's chest trying to stop the flow of tears.

"t-thanks Roy," Dick whispers.

"No problem," Roy smiles. "Get some rest okay?" he tries to move but Dick won't let go of his shirt. Roy chuckles.

"Guess I'm not going anywhere," he smiles as he lays down pulling Dick onto his chest. The two close their eyes. Roy is scared, his little brother just tried to kill himself, this is bad. But for now, he guesses he can just let him rest.

A/N: I'm so fucking hooked on Roy


	7. Chapter 7

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: sorry guys it's been awhile. I have a lot of fan fictions but this one has the highest demand.

Chapter seven

Wally knows the sound of M'gann crying, the whole team knows and hates that sound. The speedster rushes to the living area to find Kaldur and Superboy with the Martian. Artemis enters a moment later looking equally concerned.

"M'gann what's wrong," Artemis ask the green girl trying to push pass her own discomfort. M'gann lets out a sob and hides her head in Conner's arm.

"I-I thought batman would help him," M'gann whispers. "I didn't know what would happen. It's my entire fault."

"M'gann please tells us what happened," the tan skinned boy asks his voice etched with concern for his teammate.

"Conner and I found Robin crying," M'gann says. "He wouldn't tell us what was wrong, I thought I should call batman so he could help Robin." She lets out a loud sob.

"But I heard them fighting," she goes on. "There was so much deters and sadness and anger. Then Robin left! He's outside of my telepathic range and Batman just returned to the bat cave! He didn't even try to go after Robin." She hides her face in her hands.

"Rob was crying," Wally swallows a suddenly very thick lump in his throat as he remembers the conversation he had with Roy. Was something wrong his best friend? Had he been too stupid to notice? Guilt starts to build up in Wally. When was the last time he talked to his little brother? Wally pulls out his phone and dials Dick, but it goes straight to voice mail. So he tries something else….

?

Roy jumps when his cell phone in his back pocket vibrates. Dick, who is still lying on his chest lets out a moan.

"Shh Dickie it's just the phone go back to sleep," Roy sooths as he hits the answer button. "Wally what do you want?" the anger is clear in Roy's voice.

"Ummm hey Roy," Wally fumbles.

"Wally don't shit around with me right now, what do you want," Roy growls.

"He's with you isn't he," Wally's voice goes softer.

"Yes," Roy hisses. "Why do you suddenly give a shit?"

"Something happened with batman," Wally says carefully. "They got into a fight…."

"It was more than a stupid fight," Roy barks. "You want to see the bruises?"

"Bruises," Wally sounds shocked. "Br-Bats would never hurt Rob!"

"Yeah I thought so too," Roy says.

"Can I come see him," Wally asks. "Please?" there is a pause before a heavy sigh.

"Don't tell anyone okay," Roy says. "Not the team, Canary, Anyone!"

"Got it," Wally agrees and hangs up. A few minutes later there is a knock on the door of Roy's apartment. The Archer slips out from under his little brother and opens the door. Wally is standing awkwardly in the doorway bouncing from foot to foot, dripping wet.

"Come in," Roy says stepping aside so Wally can zip past him to the couch where Dick is curled into his side, sleeping soundly. Still the bruises on his wrist can be seen. Wally swallows and looks at his best friend.

His face seems strangely pale and there are hallowed dark bags under his eyes. He notices there are some bruises on places other than his wrist.

"What happened," Wally asks. Roy shakes his head sadly.

"He tried to jump in front of a bus," Roy dead pans. Wally takes a harsh intake of breath.

"This…," Wally's voice is shaking. "This doesn't seem real. Dick was always so happy or at least he seemed like it…but I guess with everything he went through, it can't just be that easy…"

"No it isn't," Roy mutters. "Listen I'm going to get some more blankets and some food or something, stay with him okay?" Wally nods his head before taking Roy's place on the couch. Wally remembers cuddling with his little brother when they were younger, much younger. Both boys were always touchy feely type.

Roy rolls his eyes and decides he can hate Wally a little less right. Suddenly his phone rings again and he sees its Ollie.

"What is it Oliver," Roy hastes really in no mood for his former mentor.

"Have you seen Richard," Oliver asks. "Bruce can't find him."

"No," Roy says flatly and hangs up as if that isn't suspicious . So great, Roy thinks. He might officially be a kidnapper.


	8. Chapter 8

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/NL: I'm upset. Okay their suggestive stuff in here and if you want to read it as slash I won't stop you but this is based off how physical I am with my sissy.

Chapter Eight

Wally hears his little brother whimper and he jumps from his daze. He looks down at the mop of black hair practically lying on his chest. He quickly brushes his hand over Dick's hair.

"Dickie, wake up," Wally sooths. "It's a dream, wake up." Dick suddenly jolts.

"BRUCE DON'T LEAVE ME," he cries out. Wally is surprised but reacts the same way Dick would whenever his father would cause him stress. He quickly wraps his arms around his friend.

"It's okay Rob," Wally mumbles. "It's just a dream."

"W-Wally," Dick blinks his big blue eyes owlishly. "What are you doing here?" Wally puts his face into Dick's hair.

"I'm so sorry Dick," Wally mumbles. "I didn't know, I've just been so hooked up in stupid crap. I was being a horrible bro, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Wally," Robin smiles. "You have your own stuff it's not your job to babysit me."

"No," Wally says flatly. "You've always looked out for me; I should have done the same. I'm sorry." Dick smiles again and buries himself in the young speedster's warmth.

"It's okay," he says. "I'm just happy to have my bro back." Wally smiles now and leans back a little.

"Well look whose up," Roy enters the apartment with about twenty pizzas (which is completely necessary when one of your brothers is a speedster). Wally sits up so Dick is sitting in his lap like he did when he was eight and Wally was ten and like both have done with Roy. The archer smiles and sets the pizzas down before going to receive some plates.

"Hope you guys are hunger," Roy sits on the other side of the couch handing each of the Youngers a plate.

"Always," Wally smiles. "But I got to asks does Bruce know he's here." Dick flinches and Roy scowls.

"No," the archer snaps. "And we're not telling him, got it!" Roy glares at Wally who holds up his friends in defense.

"No way," Wally says. "Not if he hurts my birdie!" he squeezes Dick tight. Making the bird laughs a little because for the first time in a long time, he's feeling safe.

?

Bruce slams Oliver into the Wall of the bat cave with a deadpan scowl set hard in his face. The archer can't help but feel slightly afraid despite the fact he had known Bruce for years.

"Where is my son,' Bruce's voice is harsh and soft. "Don't you fucking lie to me?"

"Bruce I don't know," Ollie pleads. "I-I think he's with Roy!" Suddenly Clark who has been to the side grabs Bruce's shoulder.

"Bruce listens," Clark says trying to stay calm. "We've been quite, but we've all seen the way you've been treating Richard, maybe its best he's away for a while."

"It's none of your damn business," Bruce snarls.

"It's mental abuse," Flash cries out finally stepping in. "how can you do this to him! This is no different than what Wally's dad has done to him!" Bruce scowls than lets out a cry of frustration and punches the cave wall.

"Dam nit don't you understand," Bruce screams. "I have to make him hate me! I failed him! I don't deserve to have him love me!" the three men are taken aback.

"Bruce what are you talking about," Barry asks.

"Tony Zucco is out of prison," Bruce hisses. "I couldn't even keep him there and now he's going to go after Dick!" the other leagues mouths drop open.

"That's the reason," Barry mutters. "YOU IDIOT!" Bruce and the others jump.

"He needs you now damnit," flash shouts. "And you're stuck in your own damn self-pity! Your son is out there and in danger and you're here being morons!"

Clark and Ollie hold their breath waiting for the speedster to get punched but it doesn't come instead Bruce's head drops.

"You're right," he whispers. "And I'm gonna fix this…"

A/N; but not before I torture Dick!


	9. Chapter 9

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Back again

Chapter nine

Dick squirms on Roy's couch clearly nervous. Wally has his arm wrapped firmly around the ebony trying to keep him calm. Roy is walking back and forth in front of the couch his brow furrowed deeply. Ollie isn't stupid even though Roy likes to think he is, he'll know Dick is with him. And he will tell Bruce.

"We gotta get out of here," Roy states finally looking to his younger brothers. Wally's mouth drops open.

"This is crazy Roy," Wally cries out even though Dick flinches. "We can't just take Dick and hide him from the league! Batman will kill us!"

"I-I don't want to go back to Bruce," Dick finally speaks up though his voice is shaking horribly. "Pl-please don't make me go back to him…" Roy knees in front of Dick.

"No," Roy says softly. "I promise Dickie, you won't have to go back to him, okay? We'll keep you safe." Wally reluctantly nodded his agreement.

"So where do we go," Dick asks.

"I have an idea," Wally says suddenly. "Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris have this lake house, they don't use it in winter so we can hide out."

"Barry has a lake house," Roy raises an eye brow.

"Aunt Iris gets paid a lot," Wally shrugs.

"Alright," Roy says. "I guess we go there."

?

The car ride was so quite which something that almost never occurred with the three was. Normally there were jokes and a mess of food. But right now it is just Dick tucked into Wally, his hand curled around the fabric of the young red heads shirt.

Wally isn't use to his friend being like this for long periods of time. There are times when Dick will get like this, but never for this long. Wally can't help but frown when Dick tucks himself tighter into Wally.

_How the hell did I ignore this?_ Wally wonders hating himself even more. Dick sneezes loudly and rubs his nose on his sleeve.

"We'll have to pick up some medicine," Roy notes. "Wally is we anywhere near this place? It's been three fucking hours!"

"Turn there," Wally points suddenly at a long dirt road. "It's the third house." And sure as Wally said the third house's mailbox reads Allen. The house is one of those mini-manor log cabins with a massive Dock off the back showing a hard, frozen lake.

"Wow," Roy muses as he takes off his Jacket and puts it on Dick's shoulder giving him extra warmth. Wally grabs the key hidden under the frozen mat and lets them in before zipping down to the basement and turning the heater on and brings up some firewood.

"So what," Wally asks starting the fire. "We just hide up here?"

"For a while," Roy says. "At least until Dickie feels better." Dick is looking out the window at the lake but Wally ushers him away bring him to the couch.

"Bruce is gonna find him," Wally mumbles sitting to one side of Dick while Roy sits on the other. They squish into their brother close to them. Dick smiles a little feeling contented in his spot at least for the moment because for now he is safe…

A/N: I needed fluff


	10. Chapter 10

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: sorry it's been too long. Okay a little bit of AU as far as I know from reading _impulse: reckless youth_ Wally never learns to vibrate threw stuff but it was needed for the chapter so he can do it.

Chapter ten

Wally and Roy feel asleep on the floor with the movie still playing. Dick had been waiting for them to fall asleep. He slowly gets off the couch and makes his way down to the back door. He does out and the cold hits him like how he imagines the bus would have felt.

Why did Roy have to save him? He didn't want it to be saved. He just wants to be with his parents because he knows they love him. Not like Bruce because Bruce stopped loving him. Dick lets the door shut behind him.

The lake is frozen hard but that hardly matters. Never leave home without your utility belt, at least he got that right. He walks out onto the ice fairly far, about thirty feet or so. He takes a bird bomb from his belt and sets it on the ice…

An explosion wakes Wally and he sits strait up off the floor. Looking around he sees Dick is gone and the back door is unlocked.

"Shit Roy," Wally cried out shaking the other red head. "Dick's outside!" Roy jerks up an grabs his quiver ready for anything. They rush out and see a slightly lessened lay of ice but it's already frozen over.

Roy takes and exploding arrow and stabs it into the ice. Wally is panicking. This can't be real, he can't lose Dick. Suddenly he's vibrating and sinks threw the ice. He doesn't even think about how cold it is, he has to find Dick. His eyes search and he sees his friend pressed up against the ice. His lips are blue and his skin is pale.

Wally kicks hard and grasps Dick when the ice near them explodes open. Wally burst threw to see Roy waiting. Roy pulls Dick out of the water and starts CPR. It take three rotation until Dick starts coughing up water.

The thirteen year olds body is shivering nonstop and it's a sickly shade of blue. Roy takes off his jacket and wraps it around Dick before picking him up and running to the house. Once inside Wally rushes to get a heated blanket and wraps it tightly around the boy after Roy strips Dick of his wet cloths Wally quickly changes.

"Shit his pulse is so faint," Roy mutters.

"We need to call for help," Wally says. "We need to call the league."

"NO," Roy cries out. "He cannot go back to Bruce!"

"Roy," Wally cries out. "He's dying! We need help!" Roy clenches his fist.

"Fine," he mutters. "I know who to call."

Black Canary took the bio ship and arrived at the cabin within half an hour of Roy's panicked call. She brought heating pads and rushes into the house. The two older teens are huddle next to their little brother trying to warm him.

"Move," Black Canary orders and the boys up to obey. She places the heating pads on select places on Dick's body before rewrapping him. After an hour his body tempter has raised but he has spiked a fever. They place him in a bedroom before facing the blond.

"What the hell were you thinking," Dania shouts. "You cannot just take him where ever you want without informing anywhere!"

"Bruce was hurting him," Roy shouts. "We didn't have a choice!"

"Your choice almost got him killed," She shouts back. "Bruce is worried sick and I am calling him." It is clear in her voice that the conversation is over. Roy lets out a cry of rage.


	11. Chapter 11

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I'm trying to get shit out; I might update The Lost soon. I realized this isn't even close to over

Chapter Eleven

The call came to Bruce around three in the morning and he is in the batmobile less than fifteen minutes later. It's an hour drive to the cabin, all the way he grips the wheel tight, grits his teeth. The tension of what is coming is overwhelming for Bruce Wayne and Batman. A rare thing these days that they ever feel the same way.

Pulling up to the Cabin he slams the car door and bust in not bothering with knocking. Carney is waiting for him.

"Where is he," the bat growls out. The blond steps in front.

"Bruce you need to calm down," she says. "You're not going to help anything by getting mad."

"They kidnapped my son," Bruce snarls.

"Can you blame them," Carney snaps. "You've been mentally abusing him Bruce! He tried to kill himself!"

"Twice," a cold voice says. Bruce turns to see Roy standing in a bedroom doorway. "He tried to jump in front of a bus. You did this to him! It's your fault!"

"I know," Bruce admits. "But he's my son."

"Then act like it," Roy roars. "He's thirteen years old! He shouldn't have to deal with this!"

"Damn it I know," Bruce shouts. "But if you don't let me near him I can't fix it." Roy reluctantly steps aside letting Bruce into the room.

Dick is sitting up wrapped in a massive pile of blankets. Wally's arms are around him, they are talking quietly. Dick sees Bruce and curls into Wally not meeting his eyes. He looks scared and it breaks Bruce's heart. He has never hated himself more than in this moment.

"Wally can you give us a moment," Bruce demands more than asks. Wally moves to leave but Dick lets out a cry of panic and grips onto him. Wally doesn't even hesitate to sit back down. Bruce inwardly winces; Dick is never like this unless something is truly wrong. But he knows it is wrong, completely.

"Dick," Bruce makes his voice soft. "I know I've made more mistakes in the past few months than I should ever be forgiven for. But…I'm so, so sorry." Bruce pulls down his cowl and kneels beside the bed. Dick shakily turns to meet his eyes. His big blue orbs are fearful, tear filled.

"I love you Dick," Bruce mutters. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how I can ever make this up to you. But I'll do whatever it takes."

Dick looks at him and for the first time in months he doesn't see Batman. He sees Bruce. Dick squeezes his eyes shut and throws his arms around Bruce's neck, hiding his face in the crook. Bruce doesn't hesitate to engulf Dick in a warm hug. Dick cries in relief, desperately clinging to the man he has come to know as a father. Bruce cries too.

Maybe now things can be fixed, maybe things will get better.

A/N: No it won't because I'm the author and torture is in my top five favorite things, Batman of course being the first. I have a poll up, help me decide what stories should take priority.


	12. Chapter 12

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: and now some more horrible angst because I had a panic attack on Monday! Oh I realized Alfred had barely been in this! What the hell is wrong with me? Something bad is gonna happen guys and I am going to kill myself after I write it!

Chapter Twelve

Dick wakes and his head feels fuzzy but he's warm. Shifting he realizes he's in his own bed. Panic clenches his body and only increases when the door opens. The feeling calms when he realizes the footsteps are not heavy enough to be Bruce's.

Dick turns to see Alfred with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Dick relaxes into his bed when he remembers that Bruce is at work now.

"Good to see you wake Master Richard," Alfred says setting the tray of food across Dick's lap.

"Thanks Alfred," Dick smiles weakly, grateful for the kindness. "Is Bruce at work?"

"Actually he's with the league discussing the past few days," Alfred says. "Everyone was very worried about you." Dick sighs and looks miserably at the food.

"Not everyone," he mutters. Alfred gives a sad look and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Now listen Master Richard," Alfred says. "Master Bruce has…challenges with his emotions. When his parents passed he blamed himself and pushed me away because he did not believe he was worthy of love. Despite the fact he has grown very much something's have not. What he did to me is what he did to you. He failed to understand that you are still a child though and how it would affect you." Dick's blue eyes widen as understanding washes over him.

"That's the reason," Dick's voice is small.

"I believe so," Alfred says. Dick gives a small smile.

"So he doesn't hate me," Dick asks after a moment of silence.

"I don't think there is a single thing you could do to make Master Bruce hate you," Alfred says. "You're his son in every sense of the word." Dick isn't quite sure he believes Alfred but it's certainly makes him feel better. Alfred stays with him while an eats his soup and settles back into sleep.

?

The night is silent and Bruce still hasn't returned. A crashing sound rouses Dick from his sleep. Despite the fact he is sick and weak Robin gets out of bed pulling out a Bird-a-rang. The nose came from the study.

Dick pushes the door open ever so slightly and sees a figure that is familiar. His heart rate speeds up and anger rushes threw his blood. Dick shoves open the door but his movements are slow and Zucco has the gun pointed before he can retreat…

"MASTER RICHARD NO!"

BANG

A/N: Oh my god I did not just does that! I'm going to hell! I am going to burn in hell forever! Okay I didn't actually kill the person but I'm still going to hell! I need to work on longer chapters…


	13. Chapter 13

Unstable

Disclaimer: Young Justice is back and so am I!

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm trying to push a lot out right. I don't know how fast things will go because I started college and I got a job (at a comic book store!) But I'll try to get back in the habit!

Chapter Thirteen

Bruce Wayne drops his brief case when he walks in the manor to the sound of gun fire. He goes into bat mode almost instantly running to the source. Upon entering the study he finds Alfred clutch his bleeding leg. It is the first time in his life Bruce has seen the man disheveled. He's at the man who might as well be his father's side in a second.

"Master Richard," Alfred breaths out, completely uncaring for himself. "He took him!"

"Who," Bruce asks pressing down on the wound to stop the bleeding. Alfred lets out a hiss of pain.

"Zucco," he says. "Tony Zucco."

?

Forget the fact that he is weakened from sickness; forget that he's exhausted and traumatized. Because in this moment, bound from his wait to his shoulders, a gagged tied to tight, Dick Grayson has never been more scared in his life.

Zucco had shoved him in a trunk for god knows how long and then yanked him out by his hair. A few moments later he was thrown into complete, cold, darkness and left in complete silence. Dick managed to find a corner and shoved himself into it, curling his legs to his chest.

And despite all the fear he sheds the most tears for Alfred who could be dead right now and it's all his fault. No wonder Bruce hates him; all he does is cause damage.

He rocks himself to the best of his ability, trying, somehow to stay calm. But how can he? All that can be in his near future is pain.

The door opens and dim light slips in and Dick sees him for the first time in years. He's older now, more haggard but still ugly and filled with hate: Tony Zucco.

"Well," the man snarls. "If it isn't the little circus brat, the little punk that sent me to prison. Well I'll tell you something you little piece of shit: I am going to make you pay. When I'm done with you, you'll wish you died with your parents." Dick wants to scream that he already does but the gag stops him.

Zucco moves closer and grips his hair throwing him out of which Dick now can tell his closet. He hits cold floor and slams his knees and chin. Dick gives a muffled whimper. Zucco smirks and slams his foot down on Dick's back, repeating the action again and again until there's crack. Dick tries to scream but its shoved back in his throat. Zucco processed to kick him in the face.

Zucco moves away and Dick prays it's over until feels the rope, his shirt and skin being cut along the back. Zucco grabs both his arms while digging his knee into Dick's back. White, blinding pain overtakes his body until there is a disgusting pop and crack and that is when Dick blacks out.

A/N: I repeat I am going to hell.


	14. Chapter 14

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Well bad news guys, I'm not much for young justice anymore, I'm very disappointed in the direction they've taken. But fear not I will finish all of my still available young justice stories. I can honestly say I feel I owe you guys that much. This isn't to say I won't write batman fanfictions because batman is the love of my life and always will be. Until then I'll make an effort to keep updating.

Chapter Fourteen

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BRUCE," Roy screams shoving his finger in Bruce's face. "YOU GET HIM BACK AND HE GET'S KIDNAPPED! I KNEW HE WAS BETTER OFF WITH ME AND WALLY!" Bruce growls deep in his throat. His son is missing and the man he considers his father has been shot, needless to say the man has little tolerance for a teenager screaming at him.

"Roy please calm down," Ollie puts a hand on his former partner's shoulder. "Fighting isn't going to help us find Dick."

"The entire Justice league is looking for him now," Bruce says. "The only reason I'm not out there is because I have to stay with Alfred. Richard would be angry with me if I didn't." Roy scowls heavily and stalks away.

Almost twenty four hours have passed since Dick was taken and no one has found a trace. Zucco is covering his tracks and he's doing it well. Still Bruce has only left the bat computer to tend to Alfred. He hasn't slept, he hasn't eaten and he won't until he finds his son.

?

Wally and Flash split the warehouse distract of Gotham in half and are searching every building from top to bottom at super speed. The young speedster's heart is racing faster than normal; sweat is dripping down his nose only to be whipped into his goggles. He can't stop, he won't. He has to know his best friend will be okay.

Suddenly an ear splitting scream splits the silence of the night and Wally skids to a halt. He waits one, two, three seconds before he hears a gunshot go off.

"NO," Wally shouts as his race towards the sound. Wally literally slams his entire body into the door that the sound came through. His body splits the wood still leaving enough velocity for him to crash into a pill of crates. Still Wally is up in a second and is struck with horror: Tony Zucco is standing over Dick whose shoulder is seeping out blood.

"YOU BASTARD," Wally roars as he lunges at Zucco slamming his fist square into the man's nose. The sound of shattering bones echoes in the steal walls as Wally pounds his fist into the man's face, over and over and over. Wally is losing Control and the only thing to stop him is his uncle pulling him off.

"WALLY," Barry says firmly. "Forget him okay? I need you to take Dick to a hospital okay? That's all that matters right now." Wally is shaking with rage but he nods his head. The red head carefully lifts his best friend in his arms, holding him close.

"Hang on Dickie," Wally whispers, tucking Dick's face against his shoulder to protect him from the wind. "Everything will be okay, you're gonna make it."

A/N: Or will he?! Just kidding he will, I can't kill my baby. Hope you all enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

A/N: Well guys we're getting close to the end here but as it turns out God damn young justice freaking sucked me back in, so I have no plans of abandoning this account after my current stories are completed as I originally planned to. So I hope you'll all stick around for the next angst filled mess I put out.

Chapter Fifteen

Wally West managed to get Dick to Gotham General Hospital before his best friend bled out in his arms. Dick went straight into surgery. The bullet in his shoulder went clean through only slightly grazing his collar bone. Despite this Robin suffers from several broken ribs, two dislocated shoulders, a fractured leg and almost eighty stitches.

Wally is sitting quietly in the waiting room, Roy on his right and Barry Allen is on the left and arm around his nephews shoulders. Roy's head is bowed and his eyes have dark lines under them. Wally's freckled cheeks have clear tear streaks on them, though Barry managed to stop his crying. Bruce called and said he was on his way, he had to inform the police of Zucco's location.

"He'll be okay," Barry says softly. "He's a tough kid." Wally merely nods his head. The double doors that lead away from the waiting room open and a female doctor steps out.

"Richard is out of surgery now," she says. "He's sedated and resting now but you may go see him if you wish." Wally and Roy are on their feet in seconds eager to see their little brother safe. Barry stays where he is.

"You two go ahead," the speedster says. "I'm going to wait for Bruce to get here." The two boys nod understanding than follow the doctor down the hall to a stark white room. Lying in the bed is a well bandaged Dick Grayson, sleeping peacefully. Roy lets out a visible sigh of relief as he sinks into a chair near the bed. Wally sits down at the foot of the bed.

Wally puts his face in his hands and gives a shaky laugh. Clearly the stress of the events that have passed as taken a toll on the young speedster. Roy rises and puts a hand on the fellow red head's shoulder.

"You did good Wally," Roy says. "He'd probably dead if it wasn't for you." Wally raises his head and gives a jump when he sees Bruce has arrived and is standing in the doorway.

"He's right Wally," Bruce says in a voice dripping with lack of a sleep. "You saved Richard's life. I owe you more than you can imagine, thank you." Wally is taken aback by the words so he mutely nods his head. Roy swallows heavily.

"I want to thank you as well Roy," Bruce says. Roy doesn't quite scowl, it's like he doesn't have the energy.

"Don't screw this up again," Roy says in a harsh tone. "He needs you and it's only going to go straight back to hell if you hurt him again."

"I know," Bruce says. Roy nods and puts a hand on Wally's shoulder and draws him to a standing position.

"Come on," Roy says. "Let's go to cafeteria."

"I'm not hungry," Wally mutters but let's Roy lead him out of the room, leaving Bruce with his son. Bruce pulls the chair Roy was in up closer to the bed and takes on of Dick's bandaged hands in his bigger on.

"I'm so sorry Dickie," Bruce whispers. "I'm so, so sorry this is all my fault." Bruce rest his forehead against Dick's hand and for the first time in years he cries.


	16. Personal Note

Okay guys this is a little authors note to address something:

Now I'm open to suggestion with my writing and my art, in fact I welcome it. But there are some things I liked to address.

The way I write fanfictions does not reflect the way I write normally. This is a fanfiction, the characters, the world and the story is not truly mine thus my passions aren't as high as my regular stories that come 100% from me.

Not only this but I am a college student, I don't have the time to pour all my time into the perfect chapter for the fifteen plus stories I write when every review I get demands constant up. As much as I would love to please the few people that would like slower, better chapters I have to do what the majority of people want. Not only this but when I don't update I get attacked for being 'lazy' and 'not caring about my readers'.

Please understand this is not meant to attack anyone because I love all my reviewers and readers, every single one of you, this is just something I need to justice for myself.

I will try to have a new chapter in the next two days to make up for the authors notes.


	17. Chapter 16

Unstable

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Wow big shake up in this episode. Honestly I'd be lying if I said I was overly upset. Despite the fact I loved Wally (mostly because of how hard I shipped birdflash) in season 1 my attachment to him was all but gone do to his behavior thought out season two. That being said I am very sad for my fellow fandom members who are mourning over Wally so I decided to make him a pretty big part of this chapter. Also I am very sorry for not updating when I said I would, life got complicated and I need time to work on my own shit.

Chapter Sixteen

Wally stares at the piece of chocolate cake Roy placed in front of him and for the first time in his life he has no desire to eat it. The red head cannot get the image of Dick out of his head. Bleeding, broken, so sad and small; it hurts the speedster just to think about it.

Roy places a hand on Wally's shoulder drawing his attention to the archer. Roy has a stern look on his face and speaks in a ton of assurance.

"Listen Wally," Roy says. "I know right now it's hard, and it's really scary. But things will get better. As hard as it is we have to have faith that Bruce will put forth the effort to make it better." Wally shakes his head and shrugs off Roy's hand.

"You don't understand," Wally says dejectedly. "How is what I've been doing to him these past few months any different than what Bruce did? I'm just as responsible." Roy's eyes go wide. Of course he knew Wally was feeling guilty, this had been made clear at Roy's apartment in days prior. But the fact the Wally think's he held as much blame as the boy's adoptive father is far shot from the truth.

"Wally," Roy says carefully. "I won't lie to you here; you did fuck up okay, we all did. But to say you are on the same level as Bruce is so untrue. The fact is you realized what you did wrong and you worked to make it right, that's what matters. And Dick doesn't need you to be down on yourself right now, he needs you to be his friend." Wally looks Roy in the eyes and puts on a strong face, nodding his head.

"I'll be whatever he need me too," Wally says firmly. "I'm not going to abandon him again."

?

Dick can't really explain how he feels. It's almost like a warm, numb feeling. It's certainly not painful but it's not exactly pleasant either. The young teen forces his eyes open and is met with a white ceiling and clean smell he knows all too well as a hospital. There is a weight on one of his hands. Dick turns his head to see Bruce sleeping, his cheek resting on top of Dick's tiny hand.

Part of Dick wants to push Bruce away and the other wants to cling to the man and never let go. As the memories of Tony Zucco and Wally's rescue comes flooding back Dick's head begins to spin. It all seemed to have spiraled. Was Alfred alright? What had happened to Wally? The teen tries to shift softly enough e to not wake Bruce but that is not such an easy task with batman.

Bruce sits up and his eyes go wide as he sees his soon awake. The boy stares at him, his eyes asking, no begging for something Bruce cannot place. The man places a large hand on Dick's bruised cheek. Dick doesn't flinch away nor does he lean into the touch, he just accepts it.

"Dickie," Bruce's voice is rough, he has clearly been crying. "Dickie…I'm….so sorry." Bruce's head drops and tears start to roll down his cheeks.

"I know that…that nothing I can say or do will ever make this right," Bruce forces out, his hand never leaving he's son's cheek. "But I want you to understand that through all the fucked up mistakes and everything wrong I've done, I will always, always love you. And I am, so, so sorry." Dick swallows and carefully, slowly, pushes himself off the pillows. Despite the pain it causes his recently reset arms, Dick wraps them around Bruce's neck and puts his face in the man's shoulder.

"I love you too Bruce," Dick mumbles, his blue eyes shut. He doesn't feel angry, or scared, just tired and sad. Bruce runs his fingers through Dick's hair and closes his eyes. This is far from over and a long way from better, but at least it's a start.

A/N: Probably about three or four more chapters to just round things up.


End file.
